godzillafan_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
GodzillaFan 2016/Shin Godzilla
GodzillaFan 2016/ Shin Godzilla �He is the base of the whole channel, without him, you know what's going to happen. * His name comes from 'Godzilla 2016', and he's a big fan of Shin Godzilla, so he added the 'Fan' between the 'Godzilla' and the '2016', thus creating the name 'GodzillaFan 2016', do not ask him that why his name is 'GodzillaFan 2016' not 'GodzillaFan 2019' because either 1.) The name is taken already. 2.) If the name is not taken, then you aren't a Godzilla Fan/ You haven't watched enough Wikizilla videos. Origins GodzillaFan 2016 was a hoping-to-be-famous YouTuber, Currently, he basically has not as much origins. History GodzillaFan 2016 joined YouTube on the 12th of November, 2 days later, GodzillaFan 2016's first video, Welcome to the Channel Part 1 (Deleted) (because there were minor bloopers in the scene.) was Aired on the 14th of November, 2019. Part 2 came out shortly after, then Part 3, the Welcome to the Channel series was just a short, 3 episode long series, just welcoming the people who are watching the videos of his channel. The first episode of Kaiju Island, aired on the same day when the 'Welcome to the Channel' series started, and ended, same with the 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th episodes of the Kaiju Island series, those 4 episodes were called: Episode 2 Kaiju island, Episode 3 Kaiju : Another Train Crash, Episode 4 Kaiju Island: GO FISH & Episode 5 Kaiju Island: Waiting for Christmas. Many shorts were made between the original 'Welcome to the Channel: Part 1' and 'Episode 5 Kaiju Island'. After the 14th of November: The video montage happens. Abilities (Modified) Note: The info and photos are from Wikizilla, be sure to check them out! These were unused in the present videos (Nov 14- before 'GodzillaFan 2016 meets Countless YouTubers (Part 2)) and sorry if it's like Shin Godzilla (movie) Radiation Heat Ray Shin Godzilla retains the character's trademark atomic breath. This Godzilla's signature weapon initially takes the form of a cloud of smoke exhaled from his mouth and then a stream of fire, called the Super Thermal Radiation Particle Belt Flame (超高熱放射性粒子帯焔 Chō Kōnetsu Hōshasei Ryūshi-tai Homura) or Thermal Flame (熱焔 Netsu Homura) for short, which is capable of burning through entire city blocks at high speed. From there, he focuses the fire into a narrow purple Radiation Heat Ray (放射熱線 Hōsha Nessen), which slices through buildings and strikes distant targets. When firing the heat ray, Godzilla's body emits a purple glow, which is concentrated around his dorsal fins. Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired. After expending a lot of energy, Godzilla's beam weakened back to a stream of fire before petering out. Dorsal Plate Beams Shin Godzilla can also redirect his atomic energy to fire numerous purple beams from in between his dorsal fins. These beams are capable of destroying objects thousands of meters around Godzilla, and are comparable to his atomic breath in power. Tail Beam Shin Godzilla's atomic energy can also be redirected and fired from the tip of his tail. This beam is apparently fired from a mouth on the vestigial "spare head" at the end of Godzilla's tail. Unlike the dorsal plate beams, the tail beam can be fired at the same time as Godzilla's atomic breath, allowing him to strike multiple targets at once. Durability Like all versions of Godzilla, Shin Godzilla is extremely durable and resistant to most conventional weaponry. When assaulted by the JSDF's AH-64 Apache helicopters and Type 10 tanks, Godzilla did not seem at all aware of their attacks and was completely unharmed. Even bombs dropped directly onto Godzilla by fighter jets were unable to harm him, though he did respond to their attacks by deploying protective membranes over his eyes. Anti-Flash Defensive Membrane When the JSDF dropped bombs on his head, Godzilla deployed silvery nictitating membranes to shield his eyes. He used them again when he first unleashed his Heat Ray. Roar (Same thing here) Note: these were also coppied from Wikizilla. Godzilla's first and second forms never roar in Shin Godzilla, but the third and fourth forms do. The third form utilizes Godzilla's roars from the original 1954 film, while his fourth form primarily uses Godzilla's roars from King Kong vs. Godzilla ''through ''Terror of Mechagodzilla in the Showa series. Just before being frozen at the film's climax, Godzilla's fourth form emits a roar from The Return of Godzilla. Godzilla's heat ray is the same as Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen beam, while his thermal flame attack utilizes the Showa Godzilla's atomic breath sound effect. Though the filmmakers experimented with new sounds, they found they couldn't surpass the older ones. This video was made by Gojipedia ---------------->